BRUTALITY
by DUO-MRF
Summary: HASRAT UNN GHUNCHON PY HAI, JO BIN KHILY MURJHA GAYE...


**A/N…**

**Shzk, **dear you asked me to write a story centralized with Rajat sir, so here you go with this… :) The theme may be not what you expected but I just want to write on this brutality and thought to fulfill yours this demand too as don't know when will be able to post something here again… Hope to some extent will not led down you… :)

Friends, all the incidents I am going to show in the story below are real and its humble request to all those sensitive friends here who cannot take any brutal incident, not to read this story as I don't want to make them cry so please don't read this and the kids below 14 years, [All school going kids…] friends this story is **NOT** for you people, so please skip it, please…

No apology because I know the topic is really hurtful for almost everyone here…

Thank you…

Regards…

DUO-MRF…

* * *

><p><span>A Hospital…<span>

A person could be seen sitting on a bench, whose clothes were fully dipped in blood- a blood of a human being which in today's age has become so cheap and valueless that some cruel people having brutal mentality don't even think before shedding it down from those innocent flowers who haven't even bloomed completely…

The person was just sitting there, tears were silently rolling down from his eyes as he was still able to hear those painful screams of the children, the cries of the parents, the faces of the kids which were dipped in blood or tears, can't distinguish… The person came back on scene with jerk feeling a hand pressing his shoulder… Rajat moved his teary gaze in the direction and a silent drop fell from his eye seeing the heart of CID standing there and while standing, he immediately hugged the person tightly and allowed his tears to roll down…

**_MAIRY DIL KA TARAPNA, _**

**_MAIRI SANS KA MACHALNA…_**

Daya in composed tone while rubbing his back: Rajat, himmet rakho yar… Tum ager iss tarhan karo gy tou Alake ko koun sambhaly ga, haan…

Rajat still in hug: Sir woh bohut cheekhta hai, sir bohut takleef main hai maira baita, bohut dard mein…

Daya trying hard not to cry: Alake ko hosh aa gaya kya…?

Rajat nodded while separating: Thori dair pehly aaya tha lekin itna cheekh raha tha aur BP bhi bohut high ho raha tha tou doctor ny phir sy seductive dy dia ussy, soo raha hai… (Taking a pause…) Sir main…

Daya cutting him, caringly: Rajat tum sirf Alake ko sambhalo, ussy iss waqt tumhari bohut zarort hai… Yahan ka hum log daikh lien gy na…

Rajat smiled a little and: Sir, Abhijeet sir aur baki sb…

Daya cutting him softly: Abhi, team k sath dosry ward mein gaya hai blood dainy aata hi ho ga aur kuch team members, ACP sir k sath dosry hospital mein hain, wahan bhi zarort hai na, doctor sahab aur Tarika bhi wahin hain…

Rajat nodded silently when Abhijeet came there with few other members of team and: Rajat, Alake ko hosh aaya kya…?

Rajat silently: Sir thori dair pehly hosh aaya tha, lekin woh bohut zada dara hua hai issi liye doctor ny phir sy seductive dy k sula dia hai ussy…

Abhijeet silently patted his shoulder and: Rajat tum Alake ko ghar ly jao…

All looked at him in shock and Daya instantly: Abhi lekin…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Daya yahan k atmosphere sy woh aur zada ghabraye ga, samjho iss baat ko… (Trying to look firm…) Hr taraf sy bach'chon k rony aur cheekh… (And he stopped while all other were totally quite trying to compose themselves when after few moments, Abhijeet taking deep breath…) Rajat, tum ghar py Alake ka zada achy sy dihan rakh sakty ho aur phir shukr hai k zada zakhmi nahin hua woh, goli bhi tang…

And he closed his eyes in pain while tears fell down from his eyes when Freddy in silence pressed his shoulder…

**_MUJHY LG RAHA HAI JAISY,_**

**_MAIRA QATL HO RAHA HAI…_**

Rajat taking deep breath: Sir main doctor sy baat ker k Alake ka discharge ly laita hoon…

Abhijeet nodded and: Rajat tum ghar py hi rukna ab, mairi sir sy baat ho gae hai, tumhara next pura week off hai…

Rajat nodded silently and left from there with a silent whisper of "Thank you sir…" Team looked through the glass inside the room where a flower of around 11 years was sleeping or else say, was laying with closed eyes showing his anger to this brutal world and his pale face was having so many questions, why he…? Why his fellows…? What wrong did they do…? Will they ever be able to come out from such horrible trauma of their lives…? Will they ever be able to laugh again with such fearlessness and life, like they used to do…? Will they…?

They were standing there while reading those question when came back in senses hearing a nurse calling them and wiping their tears off, they rushed with him because their pain was far less than the ones, who were calling them and waiting for someone to wipe off their fear and tear…

**_PER HAI NAHIN HAQIQT,_**

**_MAIRI BAAT KO TOU SAMJHO…_**

Rajat's Home…

On the other side, after getting Alake's discharge, Rajat took him home after informing Abhijeet who advised him to tell them instantly in case of any need…

Rajat was silently sitting on bed, besides Alake while grabbing his small hand in his and was softly weaving his hair when remembered the starting of the day, which ended such horribly… How much his son was happy and excited in the morning, he could still hear his son's exited voice around him…

**Flash-Back…**

Rajat entered inside Alake's room, fully ready to go to Bureau when found his reason of life, sleeping peacefully having a small smile on his face, the smile which always played as a source of immense satisfaction and sooth for him…

Rajat in smile moved forward and while rubbing Alake head softly: Alake… Alake, baita uth jao ab, late ho raha hai school k liye…

Seeing Alake's sleep getting disturbed for which he was making faces in sleep… Rajat nodded disappointingly in smile and smoothly took him in his lap and stood up…

Alake in smile hugged Rajat, placing his head on Rajat's shoulder with: Phir paker lia aap ny mujhy…

Rajat in smile while moving towards bathroom: Shaklien jo easi banaty ho aap, khud hi pakry jaty ho…

Alake while standing on his feet, looked at Rajat with: Baba please, mujhy aaj school nahin jana…

Rajat with raised eye-brow: Kyun…?

Alake looking annoyed: Maira dil nahin ker raha na…

Rajat in smile while forwarding his tooth-brush: School jany k liye kabhi bhi dil nahin kerta hai baita, dil ko samjhana perta hai… (Tweaking his nose…) Samjhy…

Alake looked at him with off mood and started doing brush without any further argument because knew well that once his Baba said NO so it could never turn yes while Rajat moved out from the bathroom and started arranging Alake's uniform, shoes, socks, etc. When after few minutes Alake came out and silently started changing his uniform without doing any talk with Rajat who was busy in packing his school bag while thinking hard to make some plan which could change his son's off mood…

Rajat turned towards Alake and found him fighting with his tie, a smile crept on Rajat's face and he moved forward and when he looked at Alake's feet a loud laugh came out from his mouth which instantly got shut receiving angry glare from his son… Rajat smiling made Alake sit on bed and after sitting on his feet, made his wear his school shoes, correctly while in all that there was a very cold response he received from the other side…

Rajat while un-tiding his tie: Lagta hai aaj tou toofan aaye ga hi aaye ga…

Alake angrily: Maa kehti thien mazak mein bhi buri baat nahin bolty…

Rajat looked at him with great love and care and those expressive eyes always made him believe that Purvi was still with them, she was living inside her son… Rajat was absent-mindedly staring Alake's face when…

An annoyed voice rose as: Baba late ho raha hai na, aap ko phir dant per jaye gi aur sb blame mujhy karien gy k main time py ready nahin hota, hunh…

Rajat came back on scene with cute complaint of his son and while standing: Chalo jaldi sy baal set ker k bahir aao, hmm…

Alake nodded assuringly and Rajat left from there grabbing Alake's school bag and soon got joined by Alake on dining table…

Rajat while placing milk glass in front of Alake: Wasey Alake aap ny pehly tou kabhi iss tarhan mun nahin banaya school jany sy, any special reason…?

Alake with off-mood: Kyun bataon aap ko…? Aap ny koun sa mujhy chutti kerwa daini hai…

Rajat smiled with: Well it depends k reason kya hai…

Alake turned his gaze towards him suspiciously when Rajat feeling his keen stare on himself, looked at him with: Arrey yar pak'ka promise, bs…

Alake nodded with: Mujhy shaam ki party ki taiyari kerni thi Baba…

Rajat confusingly: Ks cheez ki party baita…?

Alake excitedly: Rohan ka janamdin hai Baba aaj aur main ny ussy raat sy wish nahin kia, kitna dil ker raha hai maira ussy wish kerny ka…

Rajat still confused: Tou wish ker doo na yar, iss mein…

Alake cutting him angrily: Ager wish ker dun ga tou ussy surprise kaisy dun ga, maira best friend hai woh easey simple sa wish nahin ker sakta na…

Rajat nodded while hiding his smile with: Mairy paas aik plan hai wasey…

Alake raised his eye-brow with: Kya…?

Rajat while taking him in his lap: Aap ny ussy wish nahin kia tou uss ka mood off ho ga aur school aaye ga phir aap ager ussy na mily wahan tou wo aur zada naraz ho jaye iss sy acha yeh nahin hai k maira baita school jaye aur school off hony py ussy trap ker k apny sath ly aana, aur shaam mein hum ussy aik grand surprise party dien gy uss k ghar py, kaisa idea hai…?

Rajat asked excitedly while Alake making face: Aik duum flop…

Rajat shocked and instantly: Kyun…?

Alake presenting his point: Ager uss sy mil k mairy mun sy slip ho gaya kuch tou…? Aur hum ussy ghar kaisy ly k jaien gy…? Aur sb sy bara question, main ussy yahan kaisy laon ga, woh tou naraz hai na mujh sy…

Rajat taking sigh: Haan bhae yeh sb tou grbr ho gae…

Alake moving his head: Wohi tou, sb grbr ho gae aur hum late bhi ho gaye…

Rajat looked at him who signaled him towards wall clock which was striking 07:15 AM… Rajat instantly stood up in hurry taking Alake in his lap and while rushing outside…

Rajat: Lo itna late ho gaye, kitna bolty ho aap Alake…

Alake in shock: Main nahin bolta, aap baatien ker rahy thy…

Rajat jerked his head while locking the door with: Acha acha theek hai…

And after making him sit in car, Rajat got seated on driving seat while Alake was looking outside in off mood while absent-mindedly playing with his water bottle's strap…

Rajat softly: Alake…!

Alake without turning towards him: G…?

Rajat caringly: Naraz ho gaye kya…?

Alake innocently: G…

A smile crept on Rajat's lips and: Acha akely ghar py reh ker kaisy kerni thi sari taiyari, mujhy tou Bureau jana tha na… (Alake looked at him while he continued…) Easa karo k abhi ja k Rohan ko halka sa wish ker doo, iss tarhan sy slip hony ka drr bhi khatam o jaye ga aur aap logon ko Computer ka jo project mila hai uss bahany sy ussy ghar ly aana… Main Mehta sahab sy baat ker lun ga aur shaam tk Rohan k ghar py party k sb arrangements ho jaien gy phir jb ussy drop kerny jaien gy tou surprise party… (Turned towards Alake in smile with…) Yeh plan theek hai…?

And Rajat tried really hard to control oved steering wheel and Alake in his excitement just jumped on Rajat with a loud call of YAHOOO and hugged him very tightly and Rajat smoothly wrapped him inside his arms after parking the car…

Alake while separating: Baba, Alake love you the most…

Rajat softly kissed his forehead with: Alake's Baba love him more than the most…

Alake excitedly: Baba main ny Rohan ko easey hi formal sa wish karon ga bs, kitna khush ho ga na woh shaam ko, hai na…

Rajat softly rubbed his head with: Gift ka kya kerna hai…?

Alake happily: Gift tou main ny ussi din ly lia tha na jb aap k sath fun land gaya tha…

Rajat nodded smilingly with: Wah maira Alake tou bohut zada intelligent hota ja raha hai bhae…

Alake proudly: Soo tou hai aakhir I am a son of two brilliant CID officers… (Rajat smiled affectionately while Alake opening his side's car door…) OK Baba, mujhy Rohan sy milna hai, kal sy baat nahin ki, bye…

And he rushed inside his school after giving a quick kiss on Rajat's cheek who kept looking at his back in smile till Alake completely entered inside the building…

**Present…**

Rajat came back in present feeling some movement in his hand and found his son, gaining back his senses… An unknown fear surrounded Rajat's heart and he instantly wrapped his son's small hands in his hand firmly, still rubbing his head when after few moments, Alake came back in senses completely and Rajat heard a loud scream filled in extreme pain and fear, went directly in his heart and brutally pierced a sharp knife in his heart and he without wasting a single moment, hid his son tightly inside his arms who was still shouting and screaming…

Rajat trying to console his son: Alake… Alake please baita, aap apny Baba k sath ho mairi jaan… Alake aap k Baba hain aap k paas, koe nahin hai yahan… Alake please baita, please…

Tears were rolling down from his own eyes in speed while Alake in extreme fear while grabbing Rajat's shirt tightly: Rohan, maar dia… (Shouted loudly while jerking Rajat in hug…) Baba unn uncle ny mairy samny maar dia Rohan ko… (Started crying loudly while screaming…) Mairy samny ussy… Aankhon, aankhon py golian marien… Mairy samny mara ussy, mujhy, mujhy bola, ab tum zinda raho gy tou marny k liye… Baba unhon ny mairi tang py goli… Humari teacher, Babaaaaaa…

**_MAIRY JAISA MAIRA BHAI,_**

**_KAHIN QATL HO RAHA HAI…_**

Alake was crying very bitterly and loudly while Rajat was trying a lot to console him, to control him but what he lost was not-at-all, so easy to come out through… Seeing his condition getting bad, Rajat gave him sedatives and Alake went unconscious again in his father's hug as Rajat was not taking him in his lap because his both legs were injured by those heartless and shameless beasts who aimed on his legs and psyche…

Rajat after few moments, made him lay down on bed and few incidents came in front of his eyes…

**Flash-Back…**

CID Bureau…

The whole team was busy inside the Bureau on different works when around 10:15 Bureau's land line rang and Rajat while attending the call: CID Bureau…

After hearing the other side, he nearly shouted: Kya fazool bkwas ker rahy ho tum…

All turned their attentions towards him and Abhijeet rushed towards him and grabbing receiver from his hand: Hello, Snr. Ins. Abhijeet here…

And what he heard was enough to make him statue on his place while Daya in tension placed hand on his shoulder and gaining back his senses, Abhijeet instantly placed the phone on cradle and…

Abhijeet in great panic: Vivek news channel lagao, jaldi…

Vivek obeyed him instantly and the news was going as A TERRORIST ATTACK ON XYZ SCHOOL, the numbers of terrorists and the children were being given by the news-caster but no one was there to understand it when…

Daya in fear: Yeh tou Alake ka school… (Immediately turned towards Rajat, who was still standing there like a statue… Daya in hurry…) Rajat, Alake aaj school gaya hai kya…? (No response… Daya jerked him loudly with…) Rajat jawab doo, Alake school gaya hai kya…?

Rajat looked at him and his eyes, filled with tears and fear were enough to give him his answer when ACP sir in extreme tension and pain: HQ sy order hai, humary bach'chon ko humari zarort hai, chalo foren…

And they all rushed out from Bureau and made their way towards the school…

XYZ School…

After reaching there, they were got informed that the situation was now taken in Army's hand and all the terrorists were got killed by soldiers… The team too, rushed inside the school building and the scenes inside were more than horrible and even after being strong cops, they were not able to withstand what they were watching…

**_MAIRA HM-UMR BHI THA WOH,_**

**_AUR TALIB-E-ILM BHI THA…_**

As body parts were laying around, school shoes dipped in blood, flesh pieces of innocent souls, school bags, books, all dipped in blood of their owners, now one was going to read them again as their owners were sleeping far away from them, some even in pieces… Kids sleep early but isn't it too early and for toooo long…?

Heart-throbbing screams, eyes filled with tears and fear were all they were looking and seeing while helping the alive kids to send them towards hospital… And in the heart-wrenching scenario, Rajat did not even once remember that his own son also studied in the same school, his body too could be laying anywhere around… What he knew was; he had to protect those angels as much as they could… He was very much busy in shifting the kids when after moving few wither flowers, got froze on his place and with trembling hands; he turned the kid towards himself while tears were continuously falling down from his eyes…

Rajat instantly hugged the kid tightly with a loud scream of "ALAKE…!" Team members instantly turned towards him and seeing him hugging a kid, they rushed towards him and Freddy taking the child from his hands…

Freddy hurriedly while standing: Sir, Alake ki sansien chal rahi hain, main issy hospital…

And he rushed out from there without any delay while Rajat was still sitting there in tears, feeling his son's blood on his hands when his eyes caught a face and he rushed towards the kid and got scared, yes a CID cop got scared seeing how below this creature of Lord could fall whose picture was laying just in front of him as the kid's head and forehead was busted out because of bullet bust and his brain was laying nearby but still he was able to recognize the kid, the kid who was supposed to be celebrating his birthday at that day was laying far from this cruel world, he would never open his eyes, those beasts had made his birthday, his death day and to many people, the darkest day of their lives…

Rajat slowly stepped towards him, no one was interfering him… He took the kid in his lap and while patting his cheek: Rohan…! Rohan baita aankhien kholo, daikho… (Shouted loudly in pain…) Rohan…!

**_MAGER USS KI KM-SINI KA,_**

**_NA LIHAZ HO RAHA HAI…_**

And burst of in tears loudly while hugging the kid as how could he open his eyes, those vultures had fired bullets in them, the beasts were feeling pleasure thorough torturing these innocent souls… After few moments, seeing him bit calm down…

Abhijeet trying hard not to burst out: Rajat bahir jao tum aur wahan sy seedha Alake k paas jao… (In bit loud tone…) Jao…

Rajat stood up, still holding Rohan in his arms and he really realized that smaller corpses are the heaviest to carry…

**Present…**

Rajat was silently sitting while tears were continuously rolling down through his eyes when he heard Alake mumbling as: Nahin uncle… Please humain nahin maro… Uncle nahin please… Uncleeeeee…

And with that loud scream Alake got seated with jerk and Rajat instantly hid him in his arms tightly and while rubbing his arm: Alake bs baita, yahan ho aap apna Baba k paas, bs baita please, bs…

While Alake was crying were badly as he got caught with high fever and his legs were also paining bit the pain his brain was going through was far more than these bodily pain…

Alake through tears: Baba unn uncle ny hamari madam ko… Zinda, zinda jala dia Baba… Baba unhon ny hamary samny maar dia humari madam ko… (Jerked Rajat in hug…) Baba mairy class-fellows ko bhi… (While separating looked at him with completely wet face and…) Baba, Neha aai thi aaj… First day tha uss ka school mein, panch saal ki… (Hugged him tightly with…) Baba unhon ny Neha ko uss k bhaiyon k samny maar dia… Baalon sy paler k, ankhon py golian…

**_USS MAA K ANSUON MEIN,_**

**_SHAMIL HAIN MAIRY AANSU…_**

And he burst out while Rajat was really feeling hell pain and scare in his heart at the moment… Could Alake ever be able to come out from all that scare…? Would he ever agree to go to school…? Would he ever be able to move away from such brutal accident of his innocent life…? He was rubbing Alake's head, still hiding him in his arms when Alake again went unconscious in his arms and after few moments, Rajat made him lay down again as doctor had already told that because of going through such horrible accident and watching all that right in front of him, Alake would move to unconscious and Rajat was also trying to make him sleep as much as he could because his painful cries and screams filled in fear were just intolerable for him…

Rajat was creasing his head softly when his mobile rang and after looking at the caller ID, Rajat cut the line and moved out from the room after giving a soft kiss on Alake's forehead…

Rajat dialed the same number and: Sorry Sachin main…

Sachin cut him softly with: Rajat please, mujhy pata hai tum Alake k sath ho gy… (Taking a pause…) Kaisa hai Alake ab…?

Rajat in composed tone: Behosh hai… Jb hi hosh mein aata hai cheekhny lg jata hai… Uss ko wohi sb kuch dobara nazar aany lg jata hai Sachin, bohut zada dara hua hai Alake, pata nahin iss khof sy kabhi nikal bhi paye ga k…

And he stopped with heavy throat when after few moments, Sachin trying to sound strong: Rajat tum Alake ko ly k kuch din k liye out of station chaly jao aur kisi achy sy psychiatrist sy Alake ka regular treatment kerwao, uss k liye iss trauma sy nikalna bohut zarori hai…

Rajat nodded in composed tone with: Haan main formalities com…

Sachin cutting him in strict tone: Rajat formalities Alake sy zada zarori nahin hain, tum aaj hi nikal jao, hum sambhal ly gy yahan py sb…

Rajat silently: Aaj Rohan ka antim-sanskar hai Sachin…

Sachin really quite for few moments and: Alake ko iss waqt tumhari zarort hai…

Rajat taking deep breath: Mehta ko bhi hai… (Taking a pause…) Sachin tum yahan aao jao Alake k paas, maira jana zarori hai, Rohan bhi maira baita…

**_JS MAA KA LAAL KAHIN PY,_**

**_AB SHAHEED HO RAHA HAI…_**

And he cut the line and burst out in tears while hiding his face in his hands… He was having no idea how long was sitting like that when came back with jerk hearing the door bell and he moved to open the door…

Sachin while entering inside: Team gari mein hi hai, tum jao Alake ko main daikh loon ga, Purvis y wada tou main ny bhi kia tha na…

Rajat nodded with red wet eyes and left after giving him a teary node while Sachin stood in front of Purvi's photo after locking the door and silently: Kuch nahin hony dien hum humary Alake ko, tum hamesha kehti thi na k tumhara Alake bohut strong hai lekin please tum bhagwan sy kaho na k Alake ko himmet dien, tum tou bhagwan k paas ho na tou unn sy apny baity k liye himmet mango Purvi, please, please…

And he started crying with low voice, hiding his face in his hands when after few minutes of composing himself, he moved in Alake's room and found him sleeping because of seductive, Rajat gave him few minutes back…

After attending Rohan's funeral, Rajat came back and in the same night left Mumbai with unconscious Alake towards Manali… It was really very hard for them too, to forget the floor which was red by innocent flowers' blood, the scattered books, lunch boxes, shoes, school bags, geometry boxes haunted them at night, the screams, it was not so easy to come out from that brutality of humanity…

Rajat had taken transfer in Manali CID force from Mumbai CID because he was not ready to take risk on Alake and the whole team supported him in his that decision… Alake was going through physical and psychological treatment but still a long way to go…

**_WOH ROTI MAAEN, BILAKTI BEHNIEN,_**

**_LIPAT K LASHON SY KEH RAHI HAIN…_**

**_AAE PYARY BAITY, GAYE THY GHAR SY,_**

**_SAFAID KURTA THA, SURKH KYUN HAI…_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN…**

My heartiest prayers with the families who become the victim of such brutal incident of human history, I cannot understand even half of yours pain and grief but my prayers are always with you people... May Almight Lord give these angels strength to come out from this trauma victoriously which would definitely be a SLAP on such beasts who showed their brutality such evilly... May Almighty Lord give the strength to all those families whose kids are enjoying in heaven in peace, my heartiest condolences are with you people… May Almighty Lord give you strength to come out from this tragic incident, aameen…

I am sorry for making you people cry… I just wanted something for my catharsis so did this, you people may find many mistakes or loop-holes but I just wrote whatever came in my mind… I am sorry if you people got hurt by my this move…

Take care of your love ones more than yourselves… Stay blessed… :)


End file.
